


n0 need t0 say g00dbye

by Avicarion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia Megido - Freeform, Canon, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck, Sollux Captor - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avicarion/pseuds/Avicarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troll had always blamed himself, he'd always said it was his fault for what happened to her, but it never was, never had been. She'd never blamed him, though, because she knew it wasn't his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	n0 need t0 say g00dbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a short story for English to go along with a picture of Sollux and Aradia I drew. It's up on Fanfiction.net, but I decided to upload it here, too.
> 
> Oh, I took their conversation from the last time that Sollux and Aradia talked to each other. At least, before she exploded. It seemed fitting.
> 
> -Auto

The troll had always blamed himself, he'd always said it was his fault for what happened to her, but it never was, never had been.She'd never blamed him, though, because she knew it wasn't his fault. He never exactly knew what had happened to her, he'd been fighting against the manipulation, trying to regain his own mind. He'd done so, but too late. When he came to, his head ached and he found his 3D-colored glasses on the ground. It hadn't taken him long to notice the body that lay on the ground, the horns, clothes, hair, all too obvious. And then there was that hole through her chest, her maroon blood more than visible. He'd dropped to his knees, stroking the side of her face with his gray hand. He slid a hand under her back, propping her up in his arms, her body limp. He could hear the thunder, the rain beginning to pour down and dampen his clothes and hair. He moved a strand of the girl's midnight locks from her face in hope to get some kind of movement from her. "Aradia?" he spoke gently, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Aradia! Wake up!" his voice cracked, olive-colored tears evident in his heterochromia eyes.  
The troll could feel the pinpricks at his eyes, the tears threatening to fall as he begged, "Pleathe, you can't leave me!" His lips made the words seem odd, but still yet holding their meaning and emotion easily. The tears fell from his eyes, the olive color falling onto the girl's cheeks and rolling off her face just the same. He knew he wouldn't be able to bring her back, he knew it all too well. He shook his head as if to banish the thought that Aradia was gone for good. "I'm sorry," he murmured, pulling her closer to him. He didn't care if her maroon blood got on his clothes or if she wouldn't return the gesture, he just wanted her back.  
Sollux felt a light breeze, a coolness settling against his back, as though someone was leaning against him, arms draped over his shoulders. The troll didn't say anything, a type of light whistle of wind playing past his ear.  
The voice was like a whisper. It seemed alien to him, the words seemingly hollow. "Sorry about everything," she said, "and all the bad luck you've had." Sollux could feel her arms around him tighten slightly, as if to prove her point. "You didn't deserve it."  
The young man brought his hands to rest on her not-quite-there arm, "Where are you going?" he asked, afraid to look back just to have her disappear.  
The Aries answered, uncertainty in her voice, "I'm not sure."  
"Will I see you again?" asked the Gemini.  
The girl didn't answer, rather wrote a "0_0" in the mud in front of him. "I wish," she said, "I could make that emoticon smile." She smeared the face and drew another "0u0" this time. She sighed, "No, that looks stupid...Oh well," she murmured. "Goodbye, Sollux." She paused, placing a cool kiss on his cheek, "I love you."


End file.
